Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an overcurrent protection circuit.
Description of Related Art
PCT International Publication No. 2012/157242 filed by this applicant (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a non-insulation step-down switching regulator having an overcurrent protection function, in which coil current is always monitored using an externally connected sense resistor disposed immediately close to the coil, so that an output transistor is forcibly turned off continuously in a period while the coil current exceeds a predetermined threshold current.
However, the conventional technique of Patent Document 1 needs the externally connected sense resistor, and hence there is a problem that a substrate area and cost are increased.